Episode 5830 (28th January 2011)
Plot Jai receives a phone call from Conrad about the barn. Nikhil is confounded that Jai doesn't report Cain to the police. Jai assures him Cain will have covered his tracks and he'll think of another way to get him back. Charity tells Cain she's going shopping after accusing him of spying on her. Faye talks to Cain after bringing Ryan a letter and Debbie is annoyed to see Cain watching Faye leave. Charity returns from town to see Jai and Cain squaring up to one another. Cain leads Jai into Tug Ghyll and Charity follows. Jai tells Cain that Charity deserves better when Cain accuses them of sleeping together. After Jai leaves, Cain refuses to believe Charity's innocent, she leaves, telling him that she deserves better. Zak ushers Lisa in and proffers a bouquet of wild flowers for their anniversary. Lisa's distressed to have forgotten because of Derek. Val confiscates the painkillers Eric bought for Amy, wanting to feel the full effects of her hangover. Leyla agrees to let Amy work in the shop for an afternoon so she can make it up to Val. David is cynical. Diane and Victoria persuade Val that Amy is just like her. Joe tries to persuade Jackson that Aaron might not see spending time with him as a chore. They go to the pub later and sit with Aaron, Ryan, Adam and Debbie prior to their night out. Aaron follows Debbie and Ryan, playfully leading the way out together, only to return and tenderly kiss Jackson goodbye. Marlon tells Laurel that the baby's got Down's syndrome. She promises to keep quiet but suggests that he talk to Rhona about telling everyone prior to the birth. Laurel gets Marlon and Sandy to occupy Alan and Betty in the pub while she finishes off redecorating Keepers Cottage with Sam and Ashley. Betty and Alan are delighted when they see the refurb. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Joe Chappell - Scott Taylor *PC Dillon - Phil Corbitt Locations *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Barn conversion building site *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Dale Head - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Leyla's - Shop floor *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,840,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes